Life After Death
by T.L. Gonwicha
Summary: Buffy and her friends have just moved to Cleveland Ohio since the destruction of Sunnydale. The town has been very quiet lately but there is something big brewing up. There is a trader among the group will Buffy figure it out before it's to late?


Life After Death  
  
Buffy walked through the cemetery. It was a quiet night just like all the nights since Buffy had gotten there. "Something big is going on here but what?" Buffy thought. Finding nothing to do again for about the tenth time that month Buffy began to walk home. Cleveland Ohio was nothing like her hometown in good old Sunnydale but she couldn't complain. Buffy opened the door to her house to find Anya and Dawn sitting on the couch. "Nothing again?" Dawn asked. "Nothing, I think I'm going to have to find a new job," Buffy cried flopping down on the couch. "Hey we could go back to Sunnydale where there is always action," Anya chirped. Dawn looked at Anya and started to laugh "Anya Sunnydale is gone Buffy kind of blew it up." "Thanks make me the bad guy," Buffy said rolling her eyes. "It's so quiet without all the potential Slayers here." "Yeah it is," Anya agreed. "It's so sad that everyone left." "It's not forever though they'll be back soon," Dawn forced a smile. The big house had been quiet for sometime now. Giles brilliant idea to by a seven-bedroom house and then pack up and leave taking everyone but them. "Giles said they would come back when he felt the girls where ready but did he have to take everyone?" Buffy asked herself more then anyone else. "I can understanding needing Willow but why Xander and why did he take Faith and not you?" Anya questioned. Just then the door burst open making the girls jumped. Buffy hopped off the couch to see what was happening. In walked Spike who was followed by Bandit. "Hey what are you ladies up to?" Spike inquired as he leaned up against the doorframe. Buffy shrugged her shoulders "Nothing much," Buffy leaned down and petted Bandit. The wolf sat there happily excepting the pets. "Your such a good boy," Buffy cooed. Spike left the girls to fawn over the dog and he decided that he was going to check the fridge for some good old whiskey. Finding none Spike slammed the fridge closed cursing under his breath. "Are we having problems," Buffy smiled. "Where's the Damn whiskey?" Spike asked. "I try not to keep alcohol in the house," Buffy answered. She could see that Spike was very tense. Buffy walked behind Spike and slowly began to massage his back and neck. "I'm heading up to bed want to join me," Buffy whispered in his ear. Buffy turned and walked away. Dawn peeked into the kitchen to see Buffy just heading up the stairs with Spike right behind her. She stifled a laugh and ducked back into the Living room. "How about we sleep down here," Dawn suggested. "Why there is enough rooms upstairs for us to sleep in." Anya pointed out. "Well Spike and Buffy just went upstairs and I don't think they are just going to go to bed. If you know what I mean," Dawn winked. Anya smiled at Dawn. Walking over to a chest that was in the corner she opened it and pulled out two blankets. Anya tossed one over to Dawn who was just settling on the loveseat. Anya placed her blanket on the couch and then walked over to the front door. She looked out the small oval window at the empty street. Twisting the lock shut she walked back to the Living Room. Anya switched off the light and then snuggled down on the couch. Anya had just closed her eyes when there was a loud Bang!! "What was that?" Dawn asked sitting up on the loveseat. "I don't know," Anya whispered as she got up off the couch. She slowly walked over to the door. There was more pounding on the door and what sounded like a woman screaming. Anya's hands shook as she reached for the door. Buffy and Spike appeared from behind her. "Go ahead and open it," Buffy said. Her grip tightened on a stake that was in her hand. Anya flew the door open and a young woman fell in followed by a Vampire. Spike punched the vampire in the stomach and watched as it fled. Buffy was looking down on the woman. "Thanks, I didn't mean to wake you but I knew you could help," The women spoke quietly. "Clara Hallen, I don't believe it your suppose to be dead." Buffy cried. "I don't know who your talking about.." She began. "Yes you do because that vampire that was after you use to be your brother. He's mad that you died and that he couldn't protect you." Buffy said. "How did you know about all this? Clara asked. "We went to the same school, not to mention there's a lot I know it's just my way." Buffy smiled. "I hate to interrupt the reunion here but if your dead then that would make you a vampire wouldn't?" Dawn questioned. "No I'm not a vampire I'm a guardian angel sent here to protect my little sister." Clara answered. She got up to her feet and looked at Buffy. "I've been my little sister's teacher for three months now but she doesn't know who I am." "Where are you staying?" Anya asked. "Right now I'm staying in a hotel. I'm just like a human I can be killed and the only time I can use my powers is if my sister is in trouble." Clara responded. "Why don't you stay here, we have plenty of rooms." Buffy explained. "Well I guess so we can help each other out sometimes." Clara said with a shrug. "Sounds great," Buffy cried with excitement. "Oh by the way this Spike, Anya and that's Dawn over on the couch. Dawn is my little sister." "Nice to meet you all," Clara said. "Let's get you a bedroom," Dawn smiled. She jumped off the loveseat and threw her blanket at Anya. "Looks like we can sleep upstairs after all." "Nobody said you couldn't," Buffy looked at Dawn confused. "We thought it would be better seems how you and Spike looked like you wouldn't be getting any sleep," Dawn shrugged her shoulders. Buffy laughed "Get up those stairs before I get you," Dawn smiled "You couldn't catch me if you wanted to," She ran up the stairs and into her room. "Here I'll show you to a room," Buffy smiled and then walked up the stairs. Clara followed Buffy up the stairs and to the second door on the right. "This is my room?" Clara asked "Yes, that's if you like it." Buffy said. "Like it I love it," Clara exclaimed. She walked into the room and plopped down on the bed. "Thanks it's wonderful." "Your welcome," Buffy smiled and with that she closed the door. Buffy walked over to another door and opened it to find Dawn fast asleep on her bed. Buffy quietly shut the door and turned to see Anya and Spike just coming up the stairs. "Well maybe this wasn't such a quiet night after all," Anya said. She turned and went to the spare bedroom on the right. "We should get some sleep. I'm sure tomorrow will be a busy day." Spike whispered. He put his hand around Buffy's waist and led her to her room. Buffy quickly changed into her Pajamas and then climbed into bed next to Spike. Buffy closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
